The Next Generations of Gleeks (SYOC)
by FairytaleLover3478
Summary: Three year after the cancelation of the once on top Glee Club, a geometry teacher has decided to pick it up from it's fall. But with a new team, there are new members needed. Read as a group on teenagers from different walks of life gather for one common thing; Glee. SYOC OPEN.


**_*Wren's POV*_**

I'd be lying if I were to say I was excited about the auditions. Being dragged here with no choice was how my mom got her way. I'd like to say that her persuasion didn't work on me, but I am in no position to go against my mother's wishes. How could I? She was mother, and I needed to "respect" her. I don't even know why she wants to bring it back. Bring back the Glee Club. The idea was an obscure dream that she was trying to chase. The last bit of youth she had left.

My mother had spent some extra money she had been collecting to bring back the Glee Club, and it wasn't an easy thing to do. It took a lot of convincing Principal Sue. I just really don't understand why my mother wants this so bad?

I sat on the chair close enough to the stage to hear, but not close enough to be spit on. Wouldn't be fantastic if that happened? My mother sat beside me with a clipboard in her hand, and a pen tied into her dark brown hair forming a bun. She looked at the list of only six people, and she looked a little anxious as she tapped her nails on the clipboard.

Two of the people auditioning were my friends that I had asked to come, Ella and Will. I was not only being forced to come to the auditions, but also to join the club itself. If I was going to be in a club I didn't want to be in, I would need some best friends to help make it fun. Will and Ella were my best friends, and were nice enough to agree to it.

I looked at the watch on my wrist at the time which is hard to look at in the dark auditorium. I managed to make it out though. 4:30. I nudged my mom who was still looking at the list. "It's time to let them in."

"Okay."

* * *

Welcome to my SYOC for Glee, and I hope that if you are reading this you will submit a character. Anyway I've been thinking about making one for a while, and I decided, "Why not?"

I am accepting fifteen characters with three characters of my own; Catherine "Wren" Dupree, Ella Angelo and William Fletcher. The Glee Club director is Xenia Dupree, also known as the geometry teacher for the ninth grade. The setting is in fact Lima, Ohio. It takes place about three years after it was shut down.

So here are a few rules . The form can also be found on my profile. Use the form I provide you with please!

**Rules:**

** 1\. No Mary Sues and Gary Stues**, or whatever you call them. I'm never up to date with these things, but nobody is perfect. I know, I know. Such a cliché line. However, it is true sooo….

** 2\. Make your character unique**. I like unique characters that I haven't seen before, but not so unique that it's not believable. This leads me to my next rule…

** 3\. No dramatic back stories or pasts or storylines**. I don't know why some of you guys are so dramatic. I'm not pointing any fingers or anything. However I will accept a pregnancy, maybe. If you want to send in a character that gets pregnant, you need to consult with me first. You have to tell me your idea of how and what happens. If this is not applied I will not accept.

** 4\. You are allowed to send at least two characters for the story**, and each of them has to be of the opposite sex. Like if you send in a girl the first time, and you want to submit another character it will have to be a boy. If you have read the rules, put Chocolate in the "Other" slot. I will be looking for it. Yes, I will allow twins. Remember just ask me first.

** 5\. The world needs boys!** I understand that the majority of the people on here are girls, and you are more comfortable sending in girls. However, this world is full of boys and we need some in the story.

** 6\. Feel free to ask me about feedback on your character**, I will automatically tell you if you're character are accepted if I like them. If you have not heard from in twenty four hours of submitting your character there are two possibilities. One, I found something about your character that I didn't like. Two, I'm busy at these moments because of school or homework. After twenty four is when you can ask, "Is my character accepted?" Only ask this question if you want me to tell you why your character wasn't chosen. If you bug me repeatedly before a day has passed you will not here from me.


End file.
